Rebels
by Melly1
Summary: **Chapter 5 Up**An AU. What if the Charmed Ones were rebels? Includes Prue.
1. Prologue

Title: Rebels  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters on Charmed.  
  
Summary: An AU. What if the Charmed Ones had all been bad? Paige is included.  
  
Note: I changed the whole concept of their ages and made them all in their early twenties. Grams is still alive and everyone but Paige lives in the Manor. Paige lives three blocks down.  
  
  
  
  
  
Piper sat in the old Buick looking at herself through the rear view mirror. She had on a white tee shirt and jeans that were ripped in various places. From the mirror she inspected her make-up before honking the horn one more time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Leo! Come on!" she yelled out the window  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly a young boy about the age of 21 comes out of the house. He's wearing a Dave's Air Conditioning white tee shirt and jeans. He quickly makes his way over to the passenger side and hops in.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank God you finally came out! I was waiting forever! What were you doing in there?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Convincing my mother to let me go! She's way too over protective I tell ya. How'd you get out anyway?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I told Grams I was going to spend the night at your house and since she trusts me. Trusts me? Can you believe that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"And she bought it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Easily! Now where is this place?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Down this street here," Leo said while pointing down the street "There! There!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Piper pulled up to Tattoos and Body Piercing By Bob.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Pure lay down on the green grass of Central Park. Oh how great it felt to be free! She no longer had the responsibility of home or work, she was free to be herself. She still couldn't remember how she had gotten here, but she knew nothing could get better. The grass was so soft under her that she had to turn herself over onto her stomach so that she could smell the sweet aroma of it all. She saw the bug crawl on a single blade of grass and wondered what it was like to be a bug. She had read somewhere that bugs threw up when they landed, she wondered what it would feel like to be sick every time you stopped moving. She knew that if she ever turned into a bug she'd just keep flying. Suddenly she felt a warm touch on her back and turned over to see the sun bringing down one of it's long rays and patting her on the back. Oh how great it felt to have the sun be your friend, but wait was he really her friend or was he trying to hurt her. She felt his warm touch turn cold and dark and she ran as fast as she could.  
  
* * *  
  
Paige ran down the stairs of the dingy apartment building cursing under her breath. Just moments ago she had walked into the apartment she shared with her boyfriend of five years and found him sleeping with Carol, the next door neighbor. Out of a fit of rage Paige had slapped him across the face, taken her belongings, which weren't many and left. Now as she made her way out she couldn't help but let the tears come out. She just couldn't believe he had done this to her. After all they had been through, he cheated on her!  
  
When Paige got to the end of the street she put her suitcase in her car and made her way over to a place that had become all too familiar during the past month or two.the bar.  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe awoke and found herself in the back of a car, for a moment she couldn't remember why she was there and then it all came back to her. She had met a guy at a club and he had driven her home, no wait, he had tried to drive her home but somewhere between 'where do you live' and 'have a good night' it had become passionate. They had become so caught up in each other that they couldn't stop. Soon he was unzipping her dress and she was unbuttoning his shirt. She remembered the sounds that escaped his lips, while she just sat there bored. It hadn't been great, to be honest she had hated it. Nothing was worse than when his teeth got in the way of his tongue and bit down on her lip. She had bled a bit, okay a lot but actually it was now that she had realized it. While it happened she didn't care she just wanted some better action. And now as she sat up and inspected herself in the mirror she realized that she was going to have to make up a really good excuse as to why she had a large scar on her lower lip. By the way, where was she anyway? They had been driving, but how far had they gotten? She quickly wiped her hand over the window, which was still foggy from last night and what she saw scared the shit out of her. They were right in front of her house and she knew that if she did not make her way back into that house in a couple minutes Grams was bound to wake up and look outside the window. She uncomfortably succeeded in putting her dress back on and then she crept slowly into the house, where another miserable day waited her.  
  
  
  
What do you think? I got a writer's block on "Melindas" and so I dropped it for a little bit, but I promise I'll try to have some more chapters up soon, Anyway, what do you think? Am I being too dramatic? Not dramatic enough? I need you guys to review! Please give me your opinions and suggestions. This only came to me in five minutes so it's not my best. Anyway please review! Please! I don't want to have to beg anymore than I already am!(LOL) 


	2. Paige

"So what'll it be tonight?" the bartender asked Paige  
  
"The usual."  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
He went to the back and grabbed a Budweiser. He slid it down the bar and Paige caught it. She took a long swig, she wasn't too particular in what type of beer she drank, unlike some of her friends. She drank because it made her happy, no other reason. It washed away all her sorrow and made her relax, even if just for a little while. She could still remember the first time she walked into this bar, any bar for that matter.  
  
She had been seeing Greg for a long time, they were high school sweethearts, but when he went off to college it was hard for Paige. He went to NYU, while she stayed in San Francisco, going to community college. She would have gone somewhere else, somewhere better, but she never tried in school, she just didn't care. Well a year later Greg came back, he was taller, skinnier and smarter. Much too smart for Paige and so that winter, on New Years Eve, to be exact, he dumped her. That night she drank so much champagne, she barely remembers what she did at that party, but she knows it was enough to land her with a new boyfriend and a strong punishment from Grams.  
  
Her new guy was Tyler. Tyler wasn't what Paige had always dreamed of, but he loved her and cared about her, which she found to be enough. Tyler would spend endless nights at the Manor, just hanging out with Paige. Sometimes he'd even be there once she got home from school or work. He was always there and never left, but Paige never minded much, she grew to love him after all. Grams quickly grew angry and told Paige it was either dump Tyler or move out of the Manor. So of course she moved. She lived with Tyler and his family for a while, but soon even that got a bit annoying and so they moved into an apartment a few blocks down from the Manor. She hadn't talked to her sisters or Grams for months and then finally one day she called. Phoebe picked up the phone, had a short and quick conversation with her and then passed Grams the phone. Paige will never forget what she heard over on the other end of the receiver. The nice, old Grams that she had loved for so long was now angry and mean. She told Paige a thing or two and then hung up, apparently too furious to continue. That night, Paige went to the bar and from that day on she never left. Soon the rent got higher for the apartment and they had to stop using the phone or the cable, Paige lost her job and began working part time at Burger King and Tyler was a lazy bum who never helped with anything. Today she had planned to talk to him about getting a job, but when she found him with Carol.  
  
Paige called the bartender over and asked for another Budweiser. 


	3. Phoebe

A/N: Wow! I never imagined I would start this story again. My mind went blank for so long that it seemed near impossible. But then today, July 23rd, 2003, almost a year since I last sat down to write this story I got a review. The review was from X5-343. For some reason your review made me think that maybe there still was some hope for this story. You see it had been months since I had gotten any kind of review for any of my fanfiction.net stories and I was beginning to foget ever writing a Charmed story again. But his review made me think that maybe there are some of you who do like my stories and do review. And it isn't right that you get left with half a story just because I am not getting enough reviews. So here I am...almost a year later, finishing this story. I must admit, I don't know how long it will be till I post a new chapter...and I won't make any guesses either. I will just let this story flow..all on its own. We'll see when it finishes. And now...on with the story.  
  
Safe within her bedroom Phoebe changed from the tight black dress she had sported last night into a skimpy red top and a mini skirt. Standing in front of the mirror she admired the lovely black scab on her lip. Man that guy had done a number on her. But didn't they all?  
  
Phoebe couldn't remember the last time she met a guy and stayed with him for more than one good sexual encounter. It seemed the only reason she met guys these days was so she could screw them. She never cared about their feelings, about the consequences. All that stuff was pointless to her...she just wanted to **uck around.   
  
In fact she was probably going to go out again tonight with a group of her friends. They would all walk in together, order a drink or two and then go find a guy to screw. It was their little routine. They had been doing it for months. Phoebe had even heard that they were now being referred to as "The Five Sex Goddesses." (A/N: sorry guys I am not too good with this nickname stuff, LOL) To most the title of "sex goddess" would be offending but not to Phoebe. She enjoyed all this attention. It meant that she would get more guys and that was fine by her.  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
"Who is it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"It's me...Grams." she said as she opened the door.  
  
"What is the point of knocking if you are just going to come in anyway!" Phoebe asked annoyed. Three months ago Grams had removed the lock from her door, leaving her without privacy. She had begged for it back, but it hadn't worked, Grams kept it. So Phoebe no longer brought guys back to her place.   
  
"Phoebe! Where were you last night? You were supposed to baby-sit Mrs. Thompson's kids. You said you would do it because you needed a little extra cash. I thought the money would have led you to remember to do the job, but when I went to get you you weren't here!!!"  
  
It was true. She had wanted the cash but Tiffany had invited her to go to the club and she just couldn't resist. When Tiff and she went out to the club the guys would flock to them like moths to a flame. Besides she had just gotten a new job at a lingerie boutique and they were paying her decently enough. Oh and they let her take home some of the unwanted merchandise, which was always a plus.   
  
"Well I forgot that I had made plans with Tiffany."  
  
"Tiffany?!?!? You left Mrs. Thompson with no babysitter because of Tiffany?!?! What, did you guys go out and...Phoebe what happened to your lip?" Grams asked, suddenly forgetting her anger when she realized how swollen Phoebe's lip had gotten. Reaching out she tried to touch it but Phoebe pulled back.  
  
"It's nothing. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." Phoebe said, pushing Grams aside and going out her bedroom door.  
  
A/N: There ya go!! A fresh new chapter!! I know it was short but what did ya think? These first few chapters are meant to get you guys familiar with the characters so I am very sorry that there has been no intense, exciting action just yet. Bare with me though. Good plot lines are soon to come. I already now exactly what I am going to do with Phoebe. :evil grin:: Wouldn't you all love to know? Haha. Well you won't find out till you review..so go.. REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	4. Prue

Prue sat in the small cafe, drinking a cappucino. It had been three hours since she had frantically run in here, seeking shelter, from the sun whom she had believed would hurt her. Looking back on that she laughed. Those drugs really did screw up her head. Too bad she never had enough sense to stop herself from taking them.   
  
It had been over a two years ago since she had first experimented with drugs. Grams had just been admitted into the hospital and Prue was feeling down on her luck. She needed someone to talk to and decided that Andy would be her best bet. She tried calling him, but after recieving no answer she decided to just pay him a visit instead.   
  
There she found him and a few of his old friends stoned out of their minds. They had asked her if she wanted to join them and she had contemplated saying no, until Andy told her that the drug would make her happy and allow her to forget her worries. So she tried it. Afterall she had been feeling the burden of being the oldest sister for way too long and now that Grams was sick everyone had begun to look to her, as if she had all the answers. She simply couldn't take it anymore, she just wanted to escape all the pressures for awhile.  
  
And the drug did a marvelous job of that. She never could remember what was wrong with her life when she was on it. She acted without thought and she enjoyed that. It made her feel free. So after having taken that "mystery" drug at Andy's, which she later found out had been ecstacy, she continued to take more drugs. She experimented with marijuana, cocaine, ecstacy, LSD, you name it Prue had tried it. They all gave her different results, but she enjoyed them all the same. The only problem was, that the drugs made her do some pretty wacky things most of the time.   
  
For example, here she was at this cafe in New York City, unaware of how she ever got here. She must have gotten on a bus or something, she wished she could remember, but her mind was a blur. Her weird encounter with the sun was already beginning to fade from her memory.   
  
She wished she had someone that she could get high with, but there was no one left. Andy had been caught taking drugs when he didn't end up showing up to Christmas dinner. His dad made him go to NA meetings and he has been without drugs for a year. He is even trying to become a cop now, a twist of fate that Prue never would have expected. As for the rest of his friends, well some of them over-dosed and the rest are off somewhere unknown. The only person that Prue still knows takes drugs is Trent.   
  
Trent is 24 years old. He has dark brown hair, multiple piercings, plenty of tattoos and loves to take drugs. He was the only person that could get Prue some drugs. He was her drug dealer, so to speak. Without him Prue would have to give up drugs, or at least go without them for awhile, until she found a new supplier.   
  
"Excuse me ma'am...would you care for another cappucino?" asked a blonde haired waitress.  
  
"No, no.......it is okay. Thank you anyway." Prue replied, not really in the mood for any more caffeine. What she was really in the mood for was drugs. She wanted to go to Trent's dark apartment and "trip" on some LSD.  
  
Getting up she walked right out of the cafe, not bothering to pay. She heard the waitress yelling after her, but she didn't stop. She just continued walking until she found a pay phone. Grabbing the phone she dial 1-800-Collect and the number which she wished to call. After a few rings someone picked up.   
  
"Hello." a male voice answered.  
  
"Trent. It's me Prue, can you come get me? I'm in New York City."  
  
A/N: Another chapter complete!! Yay!! I am a little stuck on what to do with Piper so if you guys could help me a little, give me some ideas in your reviews.  
  
  
  
I would also like to say for the record that drugs are horrible and you should never take them. All the info I give about drugs and stuff is taken from the interent. I have never taken drugs myself. I do not encourage the use of drugs and other substances that are harmful to your body and mind. This is just a story.   
  
Sorry, just felt I should add that. But anyway now that I have all I want to say is REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Piper

Walking up to the door of Tattoos and Body Piercing By Bob proved to be a challenge for Piper. Sure she had pierced her ears before…two times actually. But this was something different. She wasn't going for just a piercing this time, she was getting a tattoo. 

She couldn't believe that Leo had talked her into this. Well actually Leo didn't have to do much conviencing considering Piper was drunk and half asleep when he proposed the idea to her. 

_"How about we get a tattoo Piper? Yours can say Leo in a heart and mine can say Piper in a heart or something like that. Wouldn't it be great? It would be like swearing our love to each other since we still can't get married."_

Some how those words had been all that Piper needed to nod a sleepy yes and get herself into this mess. She would want nothing more than to run back into her beat up Buick and go back home, but she couldn't back out now. After all Leo would think it very "uncool" of her to ditch him. 

"Piper you coming?" Leo asked, holding the door ajar. 

"Coming." Piper said, running inside. She figured the faster she went in; the easier it would be.

Once she was inside Piper inspected everything with a weary eye. The strong scent of cigar smoke lingered in the air, making her sick to her stomach. All along the yellow tinted walls were pictures of different people either sporting tattoos or various piercings. Piper figured these had to be previous clients. They seemed to all be rather happy and so Piper relaxed a bit. 

In front of her was a small desk with a little bell. Leo walked over to the desk and rang the bell a few times, which in tail made someone come out of the back room. 

"What can I do for yous?" this short, plump little bald man said in a raspy voice. 

"We want to get a tattoo and she wants…" Leo said pointing to Piper.

"A tongue piercing." Piper said bravely. 

"Hmm…a tongue piercing? Okay, come with me."

"Wait shouldn't we both go back, we both want a tattoo anyway." Piper suggested.

"Ya you're right…come on let's go." He said pointing to Leo. 

Piper wondered why he hadn't asked them to sign a consent form, but she figured she shouldn't ask, especially because it would make the whole process go by a lot easier. 

The man, who Piper figured was Bob, took them to a back room and had them each sit down in a chair that resembled a dentist's chair. 

"Okay, I needs yous to tell me the kind of tattoo yous want and you little lady need to pick out a ring." Bob said, shoving a large tray with various tongue rings in Piper's face. 

"Hmm….I'll take that one." Piper said pointing to a red studded ring. 

"Good choice." Leo whispered. 

"Thanks." Piper whispered back. 

"Okay and how about the tattoos…what yous kids want?" 

Leo spoke this time. "She wants a heart and she wants Leo to be written inside the heart and I want a heart and I want Piper to be written inside it." 

"Two little love bird ay. Okay so wheres yous want it?"

"I want it on my ankle." Piper said, rolling up her jeans and exposing her left ankle. 

"And I want it on my arm." Leo said, rolling up his sleeve and exposing some nice muscle. 

"Alrighty then…how about we do the tongue first. Open your mouth little lady."

Willingly Piper tilted her head back a bit and opened her mouth. 

****

A/N: That is it!! What do you guys think? I was not sure what to do with Piper, which is why it took a little while for me to update again. But I did…so how was it? Review and tell me!! The next chapters are going to start the true story. In other words the action is really going to start now with the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though!! : ) 


End file.
